Unsinkable
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: This ship would carry all of my dreams and hopes to the place that had once been known as the 'new world' and would help me achieve my dreams and get away from the Europe that seemed to be condemned to a long and cruel war. Spain/Netherlands, an AU.


This is a SpainXNetherlands fanfic that I presented to a contest on deviantart. I hope you enjoy!

Netherlands – Abel

Belgium – Bella

Luxembourg – Henri

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I grinned as I saw the gigantic ship for the first time, realising just how much it deserved the name 'Titanic'. It really was a titan, and I was sure that even my Greek friend Heracles would agree with that. I grinned in a goofy way as I walked towards the entrance of the ship, realising that it would change my life forever. This ship would carry all of my dreams and hopes to the place that had once been known as the 'new world' and would help me achieve my dreams and get away from the Europe that seemed to be condemned to a long and cruel war.

"Walk quicker, we're going to be late" I heard my companion remind me with an annoyed tone of voice.

I quickly nodded and ran towards him, not managing to stop staring at the gigantic ship that was right in front of me; welcoming me to my new life in the way that the very Colossus of Rhodes once had done.

"We could lose the ship if we're not careful Antonio, it already took us enough to get here" My friend, Abel, said with a worried tone of voice. "These tickets already cost us enough" He then added.

"It'll be fine Abel. I just wanted to say goodbye to England. It will be a long time until we will be here again" I quickly said with a carefree tone of voice.

"That's what you always say" he just commented.

I laughed loudly and just decided to walk as quickly as I could as I followed him. Soon we would have to go through the security check that all passengers had to go through. The queue was massive, and I couldn't help but wonder if I would be able to stand being still for so long until the security check was done with.

I had known Abel all my life, since we were kids. We hadn't been the best of friends all the time, but he was someone that I knew that I could trust no matter what. This had somehow remained like that even after our huge fights, even after the one that had lasted almost 8 years. I didn't remember how I had at first met the tall blonde male. I just knew that I had met him in my natal Madrid when we were kids, which was quite a strange thing seeing how he was from Netherlands and our countries didn't have precisely good relations. Even after they moved away we ended up meeting each other again in London, where I had moved along with my two younger Italian half brothers after my parent's death to try and get a stable job and a way of living. How we had met again at the huge city of London was, again, a mystery to me. I just knew that due to economic problems we had ended up moving together to a house that wasn't precisely one of the biggest. It had also been like that how I had met again Abel's two younger siblings, Bella and Henri.

Slowly we had realised that we would never be able to achieve a decent living in the country, and we had ended up deciding to move to that 'new world' that would allow us to fulfil our very dreams. Everything would work out. We would work hard from abroad so we could send some money back to our families and so they would be able to maintain themselves and be able to move to the land of dreams as soon as possible. I groaned, annoyed. This queue was far too long to patiently wait in.

"Soon it will be our turn!" I suddenly said before I started chatting happily. Abel didn't respond too many times, but he nodded from time to time, showing that he was paying attention.

I looked at the enormous ship again as I chatted, slowly becoming unaware of the pass of time. It was enormous and magnificent, almost like it was something that could only exist in dreams and that was going to disappear any minute now.

"Have a nice trip!" I suddenly heard someone say.

I looked to my left, shocked. What had happened?

"We just finished the security check you idiot" Abel suddenly said, as if he had felt my surprise.

I grinned and nodded, looking all around me as we finally boarded this ship of dreams and hope. I could detect the smell of fresh paint everywhere, and it just made everything more magical. We were almost constantly surrounded by other people that had the very same expressions of excitement and delight as us. I had never seen a ship this big in my entire life, and I was sure that they hadn't either. I looked with wonder at everything as we tried to find where our room was at. Every single wall seemed to come from another world, along with all the furniture that located in all the areas of the ship that we had walked through. Hell, even the people on the ship seemed to come from another world.

"What room was it?" I suddenly asked as I realised that I didn't remember the number of our room.

"Two hundred and fifty two" Abel easily replied. "It is that one right there" He then added as he pointed to a door.

I nodded and started running towards what would be our room. I could feel my heart beating faster than it ever had due to the excitement of this all. Everything would be alright from now on, everything. I quickly unlocked the door and entered the room. It wasn't as good as where we had lived at during my stay at London, but it was wonderful nonetheless. There was just one tiny window on a side of the room, along with two beds and a few other things. I dropped all of the bags that I was carrying and I rushed to the window. The air inside of the room was stagn_ant, almost to the verge of _

"We're moving!" I said, excited. I could see the landscape changing at a steady rhythm, and this just made my heart beat faster.

"I know" Abel just replied with a monotone voice, showing no interest at all. He quickly closed the door and proceeded to leave all of his bags on top of what would be his bed.

"Aren't you excited?" I immediately asked him

"It's just a ship like all others" He just replied "That it moves is nothing from anther world" He then added as he sat down on his bed and stared at a wall, deep in thought.

I pouted, trying to think of a why of replying. This was the Titanic! The biggest ship ever built by mankind and was filled with luxuries of all type! It couldn't be just like any other ship! I suddenly grinned and walked towards him.

"This is the ship of our dreams" I commented as I suddenly sat right on top of his lap and brought him back to reality.

He looked at me with shock, not having expected this. "Antonio-" He started saying, surely with the intention of telling me off.

I decided to cut him off with an eager kiss. This wasn't the time for another one of his lectures that I almost knew by memory. He, surprisingly enough responded to the kiss, and before I knew it I was pinning him down to the bed.

"This is the ship of our dreams, Abel. It will carry us to the land where we will manage to start a decent life and to be together. Not in the secret and horrible way as we had to be here, but in a better one" I said, right before kissing him again, feeling his scarf between my fingers.

He just smiled and returned the kiss, saying nothing at all.


End file.
